


Before the End

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion, Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Jericho (US 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bill's a sexually nervous wreck, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Homophobia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, Season 2 Dean Winchester, Season 2 Sam Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Tender Sex, Top Sam Winchester, before the bombs, comfort kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: While on their way home from a hunt, Sam and Dean get stopped in the small town of Jericho, Kansas. It's nothing major and shouldn't be a problem at all. Except, it is when Sam falls hard for one of the town's deputies.It's so hard to say goodbye and Sam doesn't want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has little to no fucking plot.  
> This story is an on-going RP with my co-writer. That's why the flow's a little strange, sorry. We got a request to post the RP to AO3 so it could be read in full. So, here you go everyone. Hope you like it.
> 
> Bill and all Jericho citizens played by me (Tulkika).
> 
> Sam and Dean played by my partner: LeotheLionathefootofOrion
> 
> This is my first time writing Bill, so his personality may be off. Sorry. Edited by me.

Bill got out of his squad car as the black Impala finally pulled over. The massive sleek car looked a little like Jake's, the mayor's son, but no one had seen him in like five years. Plus, this car was way too well taken care of. Which made the reason he pulled the car over for so odd.

His partner Jimmy really should have been with him but the kids were sick today so Jimmy stayed home. Bill didn't mind, nothing too bad ever happened in Jericho.

He walked over to the driver's side of the Impala. He was happy to find that the window was already rolled down. It made his job so much easier.

"Good afternoon, Sir." He greeted the gruff-looking driver. He was honestly surprised it was a freckle-faced kid driving this much car. "Do you know that your tail light is broken…?" Bill's voice starts to drift as he spots the passenger. He swallowed hard, face growing hot. He just can't help but stare at the young man in the passenger's seat. He's beautifully adorable, and that scares Bill because he's not supposed to feel that.

In the passenger's seat, Sam glances across and out of the window at the guy who's just pulled them over. He's absolutely adorable, if kind of awkward looking. There's a smile on his face which melts Sam's heart immediately. Though, the flutters in Sam's chest are interrupted by a growl from Dean.

"Yeah. We know, and we'll take of it as soon as we can." Dean answered the deputy, a little snappishly. To be fair on him, it's been a hell of a long day. Sam leaned forward, looking at the deputy and smiled gently. Their eyes lock for what is more than a casual glance. He hopes his gaze can convey his apologies for his brother's attitude.

Trying to keep himself on task was not going well. Bill tried to look at the driver but he kept getting drawn to the passenger. Only women had ever had this effect on him before. The kid in the passenger's seat was like an attention magnet while actively trying not to be.

"I can escort you to the local garage. It's the only one in town." Bill told the driver softly while shyly catching the eye of the passenger. Bill's cheeks went redder and he quickly looked away, "B-but he's quick and the only one til the next town."

"Okay, okay. If ya say so." Dean groused. Clearly, he wasn't in a great mood. Sam decided he'd have to make up for it so he leaned closer, almost across Dean, and smiled gently.

"We'd really appreciate the help, thank you very much." He said respectfully. The man was honestly the sweetest looking person Sam had ever seen. There was a little tremor in his voice when he spoke and he looked almost nervous. Sam wanted to put him at ease somehow.

Bill had to swallow again to make sure his voice didn't make him sound like an idiot. He smiled a little brighter and tipped his hat a bit. He straightened up and righted his hat, "Not a problem. Just follow me and then you boys can be on your way."

Bill took a shaky breath as he walked back to his car and got in. He felt shaken and embarrassed as he escorted them to the mechanic's garage. What was wrong with him today?!

Sam grinned, at least he was able to make the cute guy smile. Dean was giving him the evil eye as they pulled away and followed the deputy's car towards the garage.

"Sammy, I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with the guy! You need to quit being so damn… sweet!" He bitched. Sam sighed and didn't bother replying. Yet, another long moment to add to a long day.

~*~z~*~

It was a short but relatively complicated route through the small town to the garage. Bill parked his car off to the side at the curb and got out. He honestly didn't know what he was doing by this point. His shift was over in like twenty minutes and he should be doing his job but here he was, waiting for them to speak to the mechanic.

But maybe it was something else too. Something that Bill didn't want to admit. Something like the fact that he really wanted to talk to the cute kid in the passenger's seat some more.

The Impala pulled past him and into the waiting area for the garage. Dean got out of the car and stomped off to talk to the mechanic. Sam slipped out a little slower and approached the deputy standing off to the side.

"Hey, thanks for this. Sorry about my brother, he can't help being an asshole." He smiled, cocking his head slightly. "So, what's your name? I hope I'm not keeping you from working." He could feel himself beginning to ramble but he couldn't find it in him to care. The guy was adorable.

Bill caught himself staring as the kid walked up to him and he just couldn't stop. He swallowed thickly as his face grew hot. He felt funny. He was not used to feeling or acting like this. What was going on with him?

His eyes grew a little wide as he stared up at his new companion. The kid was a friggin' giant! Bill's shoulders drooped a bit, unconsciously. He felt even smaller and lackluster than usual, "It's alright. You get used to that reaction as a cop. And m-my shift's just about done."

"Deputy Bill Koehler." He offered a hand to the sweet young man. This was all a little unsettling and was making Bill feel squirmy. Yet, he couldn't make himself stop, "You?"

"Sam Winchester," Sam replied, then winced as he realized he'd given his real name. Never mind, this guy probably wouldn't remember him. He was smoking hot and unfairly cute, Sam found himself wanting to scoop him up and cuddle him, maybe kiss that adorable blush off his cheeks… "Still, I'm sorry for my brother, and for taking up so much of your time. Maybe I could buy you a drink later?"

Bill blinked a few times, frowning. Sam Winchester. That name sounded familiar for some reason, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. So, Bill just just shook it off and tried to smile at the kid. But the way that the kid was looking at him was making him squirm.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him." He replied softly. He swallowed thickly, feeling more odd the longer he looked at the kid. Was the guy checking him out. That couldn't be, it'd never work. Bill didn't swing that way. Better let him down easy, "My shift ends in ten minutes. Bailey's bar isn't far from here." The words slipped from his throat like he couldn't breathe, mesmerized by the kid.

Crap.

Sam's smile brightened. Damn, he couldn't help himself. There was something about this guy that utterly captivated him. He knew he shouldn't be getting involved with someone, especially someone involved with the law. But he just couldn't resist the temptation.

"Great. I'd really love to get to know you better." He said honestly. Bill's eyes were so beautiful, he definitely wouldn't mind staring into them for a while.

Bill was finding it impossible to breathe as he looked up at the younger man. He shouldn't be having this conversation for so many reasons. But he couldn't seem to get them to stick to his brain. His heart was beating fast and it was taking way too long to get his voice to work.

"Y-you're not missing much." He finally croaked out. And now that he has, he can't stop talking. Which isn't usually an issue for him. Bill's never been one for talking a lot so this is really weirding him out, "U-unless you're hungry. You boys look like you've been driving for a while. T-there's a great diner just around the corner."

"I'm always up for something to eat. And Dean will be down for it as long as there's pie." Sam could see his brother, engaged with some kind of argument with the mechanic. His eyes quickly flickered back to Bill and he saw how flustered the deputy was. He almost looked as though he was having trouble breathing right.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, concerned. He put his hand gently on the deputy's shoulder and rubbed gently.

Bill's skin suddenly felt incredibly hot under the younger man's hand. His breath caught in his throat. He began to tremble fearfully as his body started reacting to his shoulder being rubbed. Something about this kid was making him react funny.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Bill flinched out from under the kid's touch. This was wrong on so many levels. Like the fact that the kid looked barely legal! He had to be at least ten years younger than Bill! "T-their pie's b-best in town. Homemade."

Sam knew better than to ask any more, and he drew his hand away gently. Bill seemed kind of nervous and as much as Sam wanted to put him at ease, he wasn't going to force the issue. He smiled gently instead.

"Great, sounds perfect. It'll be good to finally relax, we've been on the road for a while."

Bill cleared his throat and looked away as he straightened up. He didn't know what he was doing at all. He felt really awkward right now. He relaxed slightly when he heard Dean heading towards them.

"Why don't you talk to your brother about it. I-I have to call into the station to tell them I'm going off shift."

"Sure. Take your time." Sam smiled and turned away to talk to Dean.

"We're gonna have to get a room for at least one night." Dean grumbled. "He can fix it but it's gonna take time. Why were you talking to that little deputy guy?"

Sam shrugged. "He's nice. Sometimes it's nice to talk to someone who's not you, Dean. And he says there's a diner with good pie around here." Dean was still uneasy about the situation but the promise of pie made the decision much smoother for him.

In the squad car, Bill sat down in the driver's seat and slumped there. He wiped the sweaty palms of his trembling hands on his work khakis. He shook his head and radioed his status in, signing off for the day.

He just sat in the car a moment, getting his nerves back into place. He could do this. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car again. He locked it up and walked over to the brothers, "Shall we? It's just around the corner." He tried to talk to them both, but he kept getting drawn to look at Sam.

Dean had cheered up at the mention of pie and was beginning to look a little more happy. Sam found himself smiling as well, looking into Bill’s gorgeous eyes again. “Sure, let’s go. I’m ready.” Bill looked less worried now, and Sam was glad. He began to wonder if he was making the guy uncomfortable or if he was just naturally anxious. Bill flushed again and looked away. He smiled weakly and led them down the street to the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking an RP up into chapters is stupidly hard. Just like this one was stupidly long.

Once they got there, he was greeted by the elderly owners. It really wasn’t a surprise that he was on first name basis with them. Bill had been born and raised in this small town.

He led the brothers to a booth and offered them a seat, “Here we are.” He couldn’t help but smile at Sam

Sam smiled back warmly, looking around the diner. It was very warm and cozy, making a change from the chain places they usually stopped off at. Sam was able to stretch his legs out under the table comfortably. While Dean was busy scanning the menu, Sam leaned back in the comfortable booth and met Bill’s eyes. “Thanks for giving us a hand with everything. You didn’t have to.”

Bill found himself smiling even though he was trying not to. He couldn’t stop staring at the kid but was uneasy about what the kid was doing to him, “That’s quite alright. I was at the end of my shift anyways. We try to take care of guests here in Jericho.” He replied as he sat across from them. He flushed brightly as his foot bumped into Sam’s, “what… What brings you two to town?”

Sam glanced at Dean but his brother was absorbed looking at all the different kinds of pies he could order. Sam took a deep breath and tried to smile naturally. “We’re just passing through on business.” He replied, eager to change to subject. “It must be pretty demanding, being a deputy, I don’t think I could deal with the stress personally.” He nudged Bill’s shin gently with his foot. “You seem like you’re good at your job though.”

Bill’s pulse picked up and he struggled to swallow at Sam’s foot play. It was getting difficult to think. The kid was making him feel things he didn’t even understand, “it…” He swallowed thickly, lost in the younger man’s soft eyes as he tried to finish speaking, “it’s not so bad. Not much crimes. mostly a few thefts, drunken disorderlies, and farm disputes.” Bill physically could not stop himself from rubbing the toe of his shoe against Sam’s ankle.

Sam’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “"Yeah…? Well I guess I’m more brain’s than brawn. I wouldn’t be any good.” He shivered, feeling Bill’s foot caressing his ankle. He was getting lost in those lovely golden eyes, they were making him feel things. He wanted to see more, to feel more.

Bill trembled and squirmed. He looked down at the table. He didn’t know why he wasn’t stopping. Nothing could come of this but he just kept playing and found he didn’t want to stop, and that scared him, “People mostly want a comforting face to talk to. I bet you’d be perfect for the job.” Why was he flirting?

Sam smiled, showing his dimples. Bill was adorable and sexy all at once and it really wasn’t fair at all. “That’s really sweet of you to say.” He said, pushing his hand through his hair. With their legs all tangled under the table Sam could feel the heat from Bill’s body. It was beginning to make him blush.

Bill was trying not to show it but his pulse was rising. He didn’t really understand what was going on with himself. Sure, he hadn’t had interest or time to date but why did that manifest this way? God, he was gonna hurt this kid. He didn’t want to.

“Hello, Bill.” The greeting jerked him back to reality. He flinched and quickly sat up straight, looking at the speaker. He flushed brightly at the smiling older woman, “who are your friends?”.

“Oh! Hello Mrs. Green!” He fumbled politely to the sweet woman, “this is Sam Winchester and his brother. Their car’s in the shop. I brought them here to get a meal.”

This made the woman smile sympathetically at the boys and offered her hand to Sam as Dean was still busy with pies, “I’m Gail Green, the mayor’s wife. Welcome to Jericho. I’m sorry about your car. But, you’re in excellent hands with our Bill.”

Sam looked up and smiled at Gail. "Nice to meet you, ma’am. Bill’s been very helpful so far. He’s clearly a credit to the town.” He winked at Bill, making the older man blush even harder. Sam kind of wanted to find out how far that blush went.

Bill was starting to tremble slightly as his stomach churned. He felt funny. When was the last time he had butterflies in his stomach? What was this kid doing to him?

“That he is.” Gail laughed softly, looking between Sam and the deputy sweetly. She had been around a long time and had raised two boys. She knew a spark when she saw one. This only made her smile affectionately, “Well, I have to be heading back to the hospital now and help out. If you boys need anything, just give me a call. Bill has my number.” She nodded at them and left them to enjoy their time.

As soon as she was gone, Bill gave Sam a weak smile before suddenly getting out of the booth. He excused himself before shakily hurrying off. He went around the corner inside, down a hall where the payphone was, and collapsed against the wall. He shut his eyes and trembled. He didn’t know what was wrong with him!

Sam blinked, slightly confused, as Bill left and hurried away. Sam hoped he hadn’t been overdoing it and making the poor guy uncomfortable. He sighed sadly. Dean was still absorbed in his menu, still unable to choose which kind of pie to get. “Hey Dean… uhm. Do you think Bill’s okay?” He asked hesitantly.

Dean looked up and shrugged. “I don’t know, Dude, chill out. It’s not like he’s your girlfriend or something.”

~*~z~*~

Bill slowly sank to the floor, sitting with his back to the wall. He whimpered, sniffling. Elbows resting on his knees, he crossed them over his head. He was so confused.

The deputy was lonely, had been for some time now. This kid both made him feel things he had never felt before and things he hadn’t felt in a long time. His body craved more, needed to be held.

But his mind was in conflict. This was all so wrong. He didn’t know what to do! He also didn’t realize that he was gone for a worrying amount of time and would probably make Sam want to come look for him.

Eventually Sam had enough of waiting. He was worried about Bill. Something was drawing him to the other man and making him want to help him. Sam was pretty sure that something must be wrong.

He slipped out of the booth, ignoring Dean’s protests, and headed towards where Bill had gone, looking around. After a moment, he heard quiet sniffles, and his heart broke at what he saw.

"Hey, Bill. What’s up?” He said softly, dropping to his knees in front of him. He didn’t want to spook the other man but he stroked his arm gently. “C’mon, look at me. What’s wrong?”

A pitiful whimper escaped the deputy as he flinched away from the tender touch. He was so confused, so conflicted. His body craved the touch, the connection. It had been so long. But his mind was at war.

“I-I can’t.” A wet sob caught in his throat as he sat there trembling, “I-it’s wrong. It’s all w-wrong.” The words were muffled and hard to hear. But, once they registered with Sam, they would bring clarity on what was happening in the deputy’s mind.

“…B-but I w-want…” Another sob caught in his throat, making him hiccup.

“Sshh…” Sam said softly. “Please don’t cry. It’s alright.” He persisted, gently but firmly, stroking the deputy’s hands comfortingly. “It’s not wrong to want another person. Believe me.” He knew his words were unlikely to have any effect, but he had to try and soothe Bill. He was clearly shaken and scared. “May I hold you, Bill? Please?” He said softly.

The deputy trembled, feeling lost. He was so confused. He hesitated for a few moments before timidly nodding. His own agreement made him give a sob of anguish.

“B-but it’s n-not right. N-none of i-it is.” Bill whispered through the sobs catching in his throat. One of his hands gripped painfully at his hair. He was shaking and sobbing so much that he was having a hard time breathing, “I-I know -bbetter. I-I shouldn’t w-want this…!”

Sam carefully wrapped his arms around Bill, pulling him into his lap with one easy motion. The deputy was tiny, and he fit perfectly in Sam’s arms. “It’s gonna be ok Bill, just breathe with me. Easy now. Come on.” He took one of Bill’s quaking hands and squeezed gently. “You’re ok.” He whispered. "I promise. You’re ok.”

Bill trembled horribly. He was panic-gasping for air as the sobs stole his. He whimpered fearfully as he was pulled into Sam’s lap. He panicked more from the position but his body refused to fight. He leaned into Sam’s touch, desperate to be touched, to be held.

Sam’s gentle words slowly filtered through the deputy’s mind. He quaked and trembled on Sam’s lap. His breathing slowly eased enough that he could breathe despite his hiccups.

“I-I don’t u-understand.” The deputy’s voice was so lost and broken as his world was turned on its side. He leaned into Sam and looked up at him pitifully.

“That’s ok.” Sam told him softly. “It’s ok not to understand. Sometimes these things just happen. You don’t expect it and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” He sweetly wiped the tears from Bill’s cheeks. “Do you want to talk to me? Maybe I can help somehow.” Cradling the deputy close, he felt his heart beating faster. There was something really incredible about this man.

Bill felt pathetic. He was a trained police officer, cowering in the lap of some stranger. What was wrong with him? He sniffled weakly, “I-I want to b-be with y-you but i-it’s not right. A-and I gotta b-be like ten years older than you. W-what’ll people say? N-no one wants a cradle-robbing deputy.”

“First off, I’m very flattered that you want to be with me.” Sam said softly. “You seem like an amazing guy. I can pretty much be sure that I don’t deserve you. Secondly… Bill, what we’re feeling is something incredible. I met you like half an hour ago and you make me feel almost complete. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before. Why should age matter when we’re experiencing something incredible? If I didn’t know better I’d think you’d put a spell on me.” He smiled.

Bill froze as he looked up at the kid. He glared weakly, hurt in his eyes. The kid had to be screwing with him. Bill was the shortest, most unimpressive member of the sheriff’s office. People liked him but not in this way. He was a friend and help to the community, that was pretty much it.

“I-I may be a little s-slow sometimes but I’m not that s-stupid.” He growled softly, feeling hurt and betrayed by the younger man. He really liked him and this hurt, a lot, “Y-you don’t have to make fun of me.” He tried to escape Sam’s arms but was trembling too much to move still.

“Hey.” Sam said softly. “I’m not making fun, I promise.” Sam frowned. Somebody must have hurt Bill really badly for him to react like this. The thought of that made Sam irrationally angry. “Please listen to me.” Sam said softly. “I set eyes on you for the first time today and you brought color into my world. You’re gorgeous, you’re sweet, and people clearly value you as a member of the community. That goes a long way in my opinion.” He stroked Bill’s hair gently. “I don’t get a lot of nice things in my life. You’re the first one to come along in a while.”

Bill swallowed thickly and squirmed uneasily on Sam’s lap. Was the kid speaking the truth? Bill wanted it to be the truth, wanted to be worth someone’s attention. The conflicting emotions this was bringing were causing tears to well up in his eyes again. 

His eyes flutter closed and he leaned into Sam’s touch. It felt so good to be touched. His last girlfriend had never touched him like that before. It had him swallowing down sobs again.

“I-I don’t know a-about this. I-I’ve never done this b-before, not really... I’m not…” He made an awkward hand motion between him and Sam. He was trying to make a very important point without putting it into words, “…t-that way….”

Sam cocked his head to one side, understanding what Bill meant. “Okay. That’s not a problem. You’re under no obligation to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with. I just want you to know that, well… I think you’re gorgeous and I’m very willing to do anything that you’re comfortable with. I’d be quite happy to just cuddle you for the rest of my life, to be honest.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Bill’s head. “You’re a guy, I’m a guy. That might be weird for you at first but we can take it at whatever pace suits you.”

Bill squirmed slightly. He dipped his head shyly, face red from the compliments. Bill really had never been impressed by his looks and he was really shy of other people bringing them up. 

His trembling lessened and he fidgeted. He swallowed convulsively before he timidly looked up at the kid. He raised a trembling hand, hesitantly touching Sam’s shirt, “Y-you mean that? S-sam, I-I don’t know about t-this… I-I haven’t d-done a-anything in a long time.”

"I mean it. Whatever you want, Bill. You just have to tell me. I… I don’t know why, but I really want to be with you and make you happy. I might be going crazy but I feel like this could be something amazing.” He stroked Bill’s thigh sweetly and nuzzled him.

Bill looked at Sam and swallowed nervously. He squirmed and looked down. He flushed brightly, horrified. His body was really liking the touch to his thigh. He shut his eyes and whimpered, “G-god, it’s been so long.” He trembled shyly, trying to close his legs better.

“Sshh, now. It’s alright. Just breathe, ok?” He ran his hand up from Bill’s thigh towards his shoulders, smiling at the reaction he’d caused. "How about a massage, hmm? You’re very tense.”

Eyes watery, Bill looked at Sam pleadingly. He looked so conflicted, “W-we’re in p-public, Sam. I-I grew up with these p-people. W-what if they s-see?” The trembling deputy sounded so broken, “W-what’ll they say a-about me?”

“No one’s going to see.” Sam said softly. “And even if they did it wouldn’t matter. You have as much right to be comforted as anyone else.” He began to rub Bill’s stiff shoulders.

A soft whimper escaped Bill as it slowly slipped into a mewl. His head lulled back and his eyes fluttered closed. His shoulders were nothing but muscle and stress knots. The poor deputy was horribly stiff and Sam’s hands felt so good, “P-please.” He arched his back and groaned. His stiff muscles were agonizingly sore. The poor guy worked too hard for his town.

Sam gently massaged Bill’s shoulders, gradually unknotting the tense muscles. He was pretty awesome at giving massages and knew all the right spots to hit. He could tell that Bill was enjoying it and that made him happy. He could also tell how stressed the poor little deputy was.

A soft moan of bliss escaped Bill. His muscles were so tired and the massage kinda hurt but it also felt amazing. He was soon slumping against the younger man, whimpering softly. His head lulled towards Sam’s and he absentmindedly began to nuzzle at Sam’s jaw. 

The deputy was so lonely.

Sam gave a soft chuckle in response to the deputy’s adorable behavior. He was so cute it was making Sam’s heart melt. He kissed Bill’s head gently and smiled. “You’re so sweet, Bill. I can’t believe I was lucky enough to run into you.”

“F-feels good.” He mumbled blissfully. The deputy was a little dazed as he began to shift position. Before he realized what he was doing, he was straddling the younger man’s lap. Helpless to stop his affection-starved body, Bill leaned up and clumsily kissed Sam.

Sam sighed sweetly, immediately cupping Bill’s cheek and kissing back very gently. He wasn’t going to push the older man, they would go as slow as possible. He wanted to treat Bill right. Slowly, he ran his free hand over Bill’s back, then pulled out of the kiss before it could get any deeper. “Thank you for that, sweetheart.” He whispered.

Bill was left dazed and gasping. He looked shaken and confused. His tongue dipped out to wet his lips as he tried process the kiss. This was all so much to take in one day.

“I-I don’t k-know what I’m doing.” He confessed weakly. His shoulders drooped as his eyes watered again. His body wanted more, so much more, but he wasn’t sure his mind could take it.

“That’s okay.” Sam told him gently. “Don’t worry, please. You’re ok. I’m not expecting anything from you, I promise.” He kissed Bill’s cheek gently. “Just relax, ok? Let me take care of you. Stop thinking so hard.” He smiled and leaned down to nuzzle Bill’s neck. "You’re so pretty, you know? I feel very lucky to be holding you.”

Bill’s eyes fluttered closed as Sam nuzzled him. He let out a soft mewl as he slumped more against the younger man. He gasped in a quaking breath. It felt so good to be held. Stopping himself from overthinking was difficult but it got easier the more the kid touched him.

He was so lost in it that he missed the sound coming from Sam’s phone. Dean was wondering where he was because it was time to eat.

Sam nuzzled Bill gently and pressed sweet kisses to his forehead. The deputy looked drained and exhausted. It made Sam want to take care of him even more.

His phone rang, and he reached into his pocket without displacing Bill. Seeing the caller ID, he grimaced.

“Hey Dean. Just hang on a minute, we’ll be there.”

Bill flinched slightly when he heard Sam talking to Dean. Bill knew he looked like a wreck. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home, he was exhausted. He totally forgot he had only just gotten off his shift a little over a half hour ago.

“I-I don’t wanna get up.” He mumbled softly against Sam’s shirt once Sam hung up.

“I know, sweetheart.” Sam said, rubbing Bill’s shoulders. “But we can’t stay here forever. Come on, let’s wipe your eyes.” He gently wiped Bill’s wet eyes and kissed the tip off his nose. “I’m gonna help you get up, okay? Then we’ll have something to eat and get you home.”

The deputy whimpered and nodded. He felt ridiculous, needing some kid to pick his sorry ass up off the ground. He didn’t understand how he came to be like this. Still, he let the kid help him to his feet, “God, I must look awful.”

“I don’t think you could ever look awful.” Sam said softly. “Come on, let’s get going. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get you home and resting.” He put his arm around Bill’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Billl sniffled and nodded. He tried to fix his clothes and wiped his eyes some more. He stood up a little straighter but was wobbly. He took a deep breath and leaned against Sam. The kid was solid and warm, felt so good against him, “A-alright, Sam. Thank you.”

“Good.” Sam said, rubbing Bill’s arms. Together they slowly walked back into the diner where Dean was waiting, already half way through his slice of pie. Dean gave them a questioning look but Sam ignored it and helped Bill into the booth, smiling sweetly at him.

As they walked out from the hall, Bill trembled shyly. He gulped in tight breaths until Sam helped him sit. He smiled weakly at Sam. He didn’t know why but the kid just made him feel so good. He wanted to keep him close, “T-thank you, Sam.”

“No problem.” Sam smiled brightly, ignoring the dark look Dean was giving him. He let his leg brush Bill’s in a comforting, rather than sexual, way, and took a drink of his coffee. The poor deputy looked so tired and shaken, Sam wanted to get him home and safe as soon as possible. He didn’t even think about how Dean might feel about that.

Bill smiled as their food was delivered. He was here often enough that the cooks had begun cooking his usual as soon as he stepped in the door. He began to eat but was flushing hard as Sam touched his leg. The kid made him feel so good, Bill desperately wanted to return the favor but how?

He swallowed thickly and looked at Sam. The thought of willingly giving himself to the kid came to the top of the list. He was scared but he wanted to do this, before he lost his nerve.

Sam ate his salad happily, it was fresh and well made, making him feel refreshed. He kept his eyes mostly on his food but his gaze would often drift up to rest on Bill. He was so adorable! He still looked nervous though and Sam wanted to change that. He wanted to deputy to feel at ease.

There was this strange ache deep inside Bill. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was so scared as he ate, he was trembling. He tried to ignore it, tried to eat his food properly. But, he just kept looking at Sam. Sam was leaving tomorrow. Bill only had one chance to give him this new part of Bill.

Sam finished his food and glanced at Dean. “what are your plans for tonight?” He asked quietly. Dean shrugged. “I might head to the bar. I’ll probably just crash at the motel though.” He gave Sam a look that said ‘'don’t get yourself in any shit’, and went back to his pie.  
Sam smiled. He would have the evening to himself then. He hoped Bill would want to at least spend the evening with him. The poor guy was trembling again though, and that made Sam’s heart break.

“Y-you should check out Bailey’s bar.” Bill suggested gently to Dean with a smile, “Best bar in town. Great drinks, good prices, and lots of nice ladies. A guy like you should have no problem finding what you’re looking for there.” Bill tried to stabilize his shaking arm against the table. He felt like a wreck. Still, he touched Sam’s ankle with his foot again, trying to convey what he was planning.

"I might just do that,” Dean said, finishing off his food and drink and standing up. “Thanks, man. Don’t stay out too late, Sam.” Dean said. He was in a much better mood thanks to the good pie.

When Dean was gone, Sam turned to Bill and smiled. "Alright, sweetheart?”

Bill flushed softly, flustered. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his plate. Bill had barely eaten anything on his plate. He was just poking at it with a fork. His eyes watered as he struggled to think, “S-sam, you’re leaving tomorrow… I-I want to g-give you s-something to remember me by.”

Sam smiled softly and reached for Bill’s hand. “It’s ok. You don’t have to give me anything. Getting to be in your company for a while is enough. I don’t want you doing anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Bill shifted uneasily in his seat. He swallowed thickly, looking at how small his hand was in Sam’s. Why was the kid such a giant? It was a little unnerving and made him squirm, “U-uncomfortable, yes. B-but, S-sam, I-I have to admit that I also k-kind of want this. B-but it scares me.”

“Ok.” Sam said softly, stroking Bill’s fingers sweetly. “It’s ok to be scared. Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want and I’ll do my best to help you through it and make you less scared, okay?” He smiled gently at Bill, trying to reassure him.

Bill sighed softly and hung his head. He gently played his fingers against Sam’s. He bit his lip hard as he tried to think properly. He was really out of his element here and it was terrifying, “S-sam, I’ve been alone a l-long time. And well, I-I…” He flushed brightly as he poked at his food, “…I-I’m trying to s-say this without soundig e-easy or crude….” He trailed off a bit. He wasn’t sure he could actually find the nerve to ask the kid back to his place.

“Okay.” Sam said softly, still smiling and stroking Bill’s warm hands. “You’re ok, don’t worry. I’m not gonna judge you, I promise. I just want to know exactly what it is that you want. I don’t want to hurt you.” Bill’s blush was absolutely adorable, he was so clearly embarrassed. Sam decided to help him out a little. “Would you like me to come home with you after this?”

Bill swallowed convulsively. He squirmed a bit more and stayed silent for a moment. He trembled and sighed, nodding slowly, “I-I would l-like that, Sam.” He started to draw his hands back timidly, “I-I mean, if you want to. I-I don’t want to force you or anything. I-it’s just that I like you. A-and we probably won’t get another chance.” He chewed his lip a bit, “I-I don’t even know if I-I’ll ever see you again…”

“Of course I want to Bill. You’re the most adorable, attractive person I’ve met in a long time. You make me feel something truly incredible. If you’re comfortable with us spending the night together then I would be honored.” He smiled sweetly and looked at Bill with wide, honest eyes.

Bill hesitantly looked up at Sam. He flushed brightly at the adorably handsome young man. Sam was perfect. So much more than Bill was used to being able to get, “I-I would really l-like to spend the n-night with you, Sam. I really like you.” He swallowed thickly and gave the younger man a gentle yet timid smile.

Sam beamed, blushing a little. He was genuinely flattered that someone like Bill would want to be with him. Bill had the most beautiful eyes Sam had ever seen, and his smile could really light up the room. “I really like you too.” Sam said with a shy smile. “I promise to take care of you. I won’t hurt you.”

Some of the tension visibly eased from Bill’s shoulders. His smile grew a little brighter, less timid. He swallowed thickly and lifted Sam’s hand. He hesitantly pressed a kiss to Sam’s knuckles, “I trust you, Sam. t-thank you.”

Sam smiled sweetly, blushing a little. “Thank you for trusting me.” He whispered. “Do you want to try and eat some more or should we get going?” He asked. He noticed that Bill was just picking at his food rather than eating. He hoped he wasn’t making the deputy nervous, he wanted them to be at ease with each other.

Bill squirmed again, looking away. His face was red but he moved the plate away. He hung his head in shame, “I-I don’t think I could eat another bite.” He had barely eaten any at all.

He pulled his hands away from Sam slowly. He reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet. He wanted to pick up the tab for the boys’ meal.

“You don’t have to do that…” Sam said, blushing and glancing down at the table top. Bill was so sweet and kind, Sam felt unworthy. The deputy was making his heart flutter with every blush and sweet movement.

“Sam, you’re a guest in my town. Please, just let me do this for you and your brother.” Bill smiled kindly. He looked more relaxed now. He was more in his element of control now that they weren’t talking about where they were going after this.

“Ok.” Sam said with a shy smile. “Maybe I’ll pay you back one day.” Sam looked up through his lashes and smiled. Bill looked better, the trembling had stopped and he looked as though he felt more secure. Sam was glad, he wanted Bill to feel safe.

“I’ll hold you to that, kid.” Bill smiled sweetly. he looked rather worn from his emotional ordeal but doing better. He shyly brushed Sam’s hand with his own before motioning to the door, “C’mon, I’ll drive you.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sam replied with a beaming smile. He took Bill’s smaller hand and gently tangled their fingers together. His heart was beating faster in excitement. He’d never felt so strange and electrified before. It was as though Bill had bewitched him.

Bill gasped weakly and trembled, palm sweaty. He nervously looked about. He was trying to be brave but he was still scared of being seen. He blinked watery eyes and clung to Sam’s hand as he led Sam to his squad car.

“You’re ok.” Sam said softly. “No bodies gonna see us, I promise. There’s no one around.” He rubbed Bill’s knuckles comfortingly. As they reached the car he pressed a tiny, gentle kiss to the top of Bill’s head.

Large, hot tears pooled in Bill’s eyes. He looked up at Sam and whimpered, “I-I’m sorry, Sam! I-I must be making you feel like dirt for not wanting to be seen together. God, I-I’m such a h-horrible person!”

“Ssshh…” Sam said softly. “It’s okay, no more tears, Bill. It’s okay!” He tenderly wiped away the tears and stroked Bill’s face sweetly. “Don’t worry, I completely understand. This is all new for you. You’re not a horrible person, you’re just scared. And that’s ok.”

“I-it is?” The deputy’s voice was so weak and lost sounding. He sniffled, clinging to Sam. He leaned into the younger man’s touch desperately, “Y-you’re not a-angry with me?”

“I could never be angry with you, Bill. You’ve done nothing to deserve anger. I promise.” He held Bill tightly and kissed his forehead. “It’s ok. I’m here and I’m not letting you go.”

Bill slumped slightly in relief. He took a shaky breath and smiled softly at the young man, “Y-you’re too good for me. I’ve done nothing to deserve such a sweet kid like you.”

“That’s sweet of you to say. But I don’t think it’s true.” Sam cupped Bill’s cheek tenderly and gave him a soft smile. “you’re wonderful and I’m pretty sure you deserve a lot better than a weird hook up with a stranger like me. You deserve love and adoration.”

The deputy flushed brightly. He swallowed thickly and trembled. He whimpered softly and pressed close, leaning up. He wanted a kiss but was too short. There was a scared desperation in his gaze.

Sam smiled softly, guessing what Bill needed. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the deputy’s lips. It was short and sweet and full of adoration. Sam wanted to make Bill feel loved and treasured.

Bill’s eyes fluttered closed. He whimpered weakly, trembling hands clenching in Sam’s flannel shirt. He whined pitifully. The kiss felt so good yet so strange. He didn’t understand.

Sam cupped Bill’s cheek and stroked the soft skin of his face. He was gentle and sweet as he eventually pulled away. Bill’s eyes were still closed and he looked adorably confused. Sam smiled encouragingly. “Was that ok?”

Bill sniffled and whimpered. He settled down and  looked at Sam again, nodding, “Y-yes, t-thank you, Sam. Thank you for being so patient with me.” He rested his head against Sam’s chest, “My last g-gay hookup wasn’t so understanding…”

“You deserve patience at the very least.” Sam said softly, stroking Bill’s face. “I’m so sorry you got hurt. You deserve so much better. I hope this time things will be better for you.”

Bill pulled back slightly and shifted. He swallowed thickly, uneasy, “W-well, it was more a physical hurt than an e-emotional one. I-I couldn’t use my arm for a couple months.” He dipped his head shamefully and looked away, “Stanley, my best friend, noticed there was something off with me when I left the bar with the guy. So, Stanley and Jake came and got me. Some deputy I was.”

Sam frowned, moving his hand to rest lightly on Bill’s shoulder. The thought of somebody hurting Bill made Sam angry, but he didn’t show it. “I’m sorry that happened to you, but it wasn’t your fault, you know? That kind of thing can happen to anyone. I’m just glad you’ve got good friends who look out for you.”

Bill shrugged weakly. He suddenly didn’t care and he shyly leaned towards Sam. He curled against him, whimpering. His hand clutched Sam’s shirt, “I felt like such an idiot when I woke up in Jake’s living room, Mrs. Green fussing over me. This town’s full of good people. My date just happened to have been an out of towner. W-was my first and last attraction to g-guys, until you and your adorable face showed up.”

Sam gently stroked Bill’s hair. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I promise I won’t hurt you. And please don’t be ashamed of being afraid.” He kissed the deputy’s forehead and held him, trying to comfort him. “You’re okay, Bill. Just remember that you’re running the show and we won’t do anything you don’t want to do. And tell me if you need to stop.”

Bill bit his lip and nodded. He curled closer to Sam still, trying to cling to him. The kid made him feel good, made the past not hurt so very much, “You’re too sweet, Kid.” Billed nuzzled him before pulling away, “s-shall we?”

“You’re the sweet one, you should try looking in the mirror more. You’re completely adorable.” Sam told Bill, kissing his forehead once more. “Yes. If you’re ready?”

“I don’t know about adorable but my face does get a lot of interest.” He grumbled softly, shying away. He turned away to open the car for Sam, “Head on in.”

“You are adorable.” Sam said firmly. “And very handsome.” He climbed into the car without further comment. It felt weird to be in a squad car but he ignored that feeling and settled in to enjoy the ride.

“You’re too sweet, Sam.” Bill took a deep breath and settled into the driver’s seat. He smiled weakly at Sam and started the car. Luckily the road gave him something else to focus on beside Sam and his sweet words.

Sam smiled and looked out of the window at the town. It was the sort of place he’d like to live if he could have a normal life. He smiled softly to himself, imagining what it would be like to live here with Bill. He wondered if they’d make a good longterm couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotsa sex

Bill drove into one of the neighborhoods and finally parked in front of a beautiful two-story house. He smiled sadly as he gazed at it, turning off the car, “I grew up in this house. My parents gave it to me when they passed away.”

“It’s a lovely house, Bill, wow.” Sam said, gazing at in wonder. He put his hand on top of Bill’s and squeezed gently, conveying comfort and support without saying anything.

“A whole lot more comfortable than a motel or the back of a car, I’d imagine.” Sam laughed softly, following Bill out of the car and towards the house. He kept close, letting their hands brush together a little bit.

“Y-you can have the bed once we’re done. I just have to set up the guest room first. That might take a little time, sorry.” He whimpered as he shakily opened his door, hand trembling.

“If that’s what you want. You know, I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you. Or I could sleep on the couch. Please, don’t go to any unnecessary trouble.” Sam caught Bill’s trembling hand gently and brought it to his lips, kissing his fingers. “Calm down, Bill. No need to hurry.” 

“W-well.. I… I just thought that a-after, you might not want to j-just stick around.” Bill swallowed thickly, he was shaking horribly, “…D-dates rarely do o-once we’re done. I-I think I grate on people’s n-nerves.” Bill’s eyes filled with tears as Sam kissed his fingers. Bill had no idea what was even going on in his own mind anymore.

“Shh, sweetheart. The people you’ve been with before were clearly assholes who have taken advantage of you. I would be honored to spend the whole night with you, if you’re comfortable with that.” He stroked Bill’s cheek tenderly. “You certainly don’t grate on my nerves. You’re sweet and funny, and clearly very thoughtful.”

His tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed gently. He couldn’t help it. He was so lonely but he could never find anyone willing to stay with him. He was trembling so hard, leaning desperately into Sam’s touch, “G-guess I really am easy….”

“No, sweetheart. Don’t say that. Don’t put yourself down for accepting comfort. You’re beautiful and I have the upmost respect for you.” Sam said softly, cuddling Bill as hard as he dared. The poor deputy clearly needed to just be held for a while and Sam was willing to do that for as long as he needed.

Bill trembled and pulled away from Sam, letting them both into the house. He sniffled and whimpered, he felt so dirty. God, he was gonna get the filth on the kid. He took a few steps into his house and his legs gave out from all his trembling.

“Woah, careful!” Sam said, stepping forward and putting his arms around Bill as the deputy fell. He carefully pulled Bill onto his lap, just as he had at the diner, and began to stroke his hair. “You’re ok baby. Just hush now and let me hold you.”

Bill whimpered and clung to Sam. He was shaking so hard. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and buried his face in Sam’s throat. He breathed in a stuttering breath, “S-sam, I-I want you to t-take it. E-everything that I c-can give you.”

Sam stroked Bill’s hair gently, trying to soothe him a little. He kissed the deputy’s forehead. “Thank you, Bill. You honor me by offering me such a wonderful gift. But are you sure? Are you in the right place right now? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bill sniffled, cuddling against him. He weakly wiped his eyes, trying to remove the tears. He wished he could stop shaking, “I-I’m so lonely, Sam. I-I just want to feel like I’m worth a little effort.” He looked up shyly, “I-I want it to be with you alone. Y-you make me feel strange, make me feel good.”

“Whatever you need, Bill. I’ll give you anything. I promise. If you want this then you can have it.” He leaned in and softly kissed Bill, running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to make Bill feel loved and treasured.

Bill moaned softly into the kiss. He sucked tenderly at Sam’s mouth and gasped softly. He didn’t even realize he was doing it as he straddled Sam’s lap, he started to grind down against him slightly. Bill needed this and that terrified him, “S-sam, please”

“Okay sweetie, I have you.” Sam said softly. He ran his hands over Bill’s back, stroking and massaging all the way down until his hands found the deputy’s ass, which he cupped gently, squeezing a little. He kissed Bill again, licking into his mouth to explore.

Bill grunted softly before mewling in uncertainty. This felt weird, scary. He trembled and squirmed. This all felt very strange, “I-I’m hard?” He looked down, utterly surprised.

Sam giggled a little bit. Bill really was adorable. He kissed Bill’s neck and shoulders sweetly. “Yeah baby. You’re hard.” He smiled, running his hands over Bill’s thighs. “Is this okay sweetheart? Tell me what you need.”

Bill drew back slightly, squirming. His face was flushed, he looked a little lost. He panted softly, he was getting really hard from the hands on his thighs. It felt nice and his cock hadn’t felt this hard in a long time. But, he was still shy. He dipped his head, bashful and frightened, “T-touch me?”

“Okay sweetheart, tell me if it gets too much.” Sam agreed, kissing Bill’s neck and sucking a small mark there. He moved one hand to cup the deputy’s ass again, and trailed his other hand around to cup the bulge in the front of his slacks. He rubbed gently and slowly, giving Bill a chance to get used to it.

Bill whimpered uneasily. He clenched his eyes shut and took shaky breaths through the touches. They felt good so he didn’t understand why he was having such an issue with them. His cock was sure reacting well. He could feel it twitch and press hard against his slacks. He wanted this, but it was difficult and terrifying.

Sam kept pressing sweet kisses to Bill’s neck, and didn’t do anything more. He just rubbed Bill’s clothed cock gently, waiting until the deputy let him know if he was ok or if he wanted to stop. Sam just wanted him to feel safe and comfortable. Bill was clearly having a hard time mentally, so Sam simply waited.

“S-sam, t-this feels weird.” He whimpered, gasping softly at the sensation. He was quaking but it was from need as much as unease. He felt like his brain and his body were going in two different directions. He clung to Sam but tried to work through it.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna stop for a moment. Just relax for me.” Sam said gently, removing his hand from Bill’s cock and going to stroking his hair gently instead. “Thank you for telling me sweetheart. I want to know how you’re feeling. We’re just gonna take a little break now. You’re doing really well.” He cooed softly, kissing Bill’s cheek tenderly.

Bill sniffled and flushed in shame. He trembled and fidgeted, biting his lip. He shyly looked at Sam, unsure, “I-I don’t know how I’m feeling. L-like it feels really good but at the same time it makes me feel uneasy. W-what am I d-doing w-wrong?”

“I think you might be over thinking this, sweetie.” Sam said softly, nuzzling Bill’s cheek. “Take a few deep breaths and try not to think. Just focus on how good it feels.”

Bill sighed softly in frustration and slumped against Sam. He whimpered softly and snuggled against the younger man, “I-I feel so stupid. I’m in my thirties, I shouldn’t need an instruction manual on how to do this.” His hands timidly came up, absentmindedly playing with Sam’s hair to help himself relax.

“Stop putting yourself down. You’re doing great.” Sam kissed Bill’s hair and stroked his back gently. “We’re taking this slow, remember? No need to rush.” He smiled, enjoying the way Bill’s fingers felt in his hair. He was so adorable, Sam just wanted to scoop him up and never let go.

Bill sighed softly and nodded. He hid his face against Sam’s throat, kissing tenderly there. His fingers just kept touching Sam’s hair, it was so soothing, “O-okay, Sam. I’ll try again.” He took a steadying breath, “I-I can do this.”

“Okay honey, if you’re sure you’re ready.” Sam said, kissing Bill sweetly and stroking his thighs again, starting off slow. He made his touches very gentle so Bill wouldn’t be spooked. “You’re so brave.” He told the deputy softly.

Bill blinked slowly at the younger man’s words, not understanding. He flushed sweetly, squirming slightly from the thigh strokes. He took steadying breaths as he tried to focus on Sam, “I-I am? W-what do you mean?” His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly as a thumb accidentally brushed up his inner thigh. 

“Look at you here right now, doing so well.” Sam nuzzled Bill’s neck and kissed his pulse point sweetly. “So brave. So sweet and perfect. Just keep your mind on how good it feels.” He smiled a little at Bill’s reactions. “I’m proud of you.” He hands kept up their slow exploration of Bill’s thighs, beginning to slip down to stroke more sensitive places.

Bill’s spine stiffened slightly as Sam started adding more areas to touch. He was trembling and unsure but also couldn’t help a tiny moan. His eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his head to Sam’s shoulder. He was breathing in quaking breaths of discomfort but there was also sweet mewls of pleasure. He clung to Sam as he instinctively leaned into Sam’s touch.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, baby.” Sam said lowly, moving one hand to Bill’s back. He loved the deputy’s body. He was small and soft and strong all at once. Sam gently moved his other hand up to Bill’s chest and slowly popped open the first button of his shirt.

Bill clung just a tiny bit tighter. He stiffened a bit as the button was undone. He sucked in a shaky breath but breathed through the unease. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sam. His eyes were scared but there was a great level of trust there. Bill had great belief that Sam would take care of him, “I-I’m okay. Keep g-going.” 

He suddenly bit his lip, looking awkward and shy. He whimpered and looked away, whispering softly, “C-can I have a k-kiss?”

Sam smiled proudly, tenderly popping open a second button. He took Bill’s cheek in his free hand and leaned in to kiss him, pouring as much love and sweetness into it as possible. He wanted to make Bill feel loved and treasured. With his other hand he lightly touched the bare skin under Bill’s shirt, just trailing his fingers gently.

Bill didn’t mean to but he squeaked slightly at the sudden touch of skin to skin. He broke the pleasant kiss as his face went red with shame and he hid his face against Sam’s throat. He tried to breathe calmly.

“S-sam.” He whispered weakly. He didn’t know what he was feeling. The touch was freaking him out and equally enjoyable. He didn’t know what to think or say. He just stroked Sam’s hair to help himself relax.

“Okay sweetie?” Sam asked gently, stroking Bill’s back, tracing the muscle there. “We can take a break if we have to.” He pressed gentle kisses to the top of Bill’s head and rocked him a little bit. He just wanted Bill to feel okay.

Bill snuggled against him. He mewled sweetly and timidly kissed at Sam’s throat. His hand gently pressed to Sam’s chest, touching him gently through his shirts. He tried to settle his breathing, “I-I think I want to c-continue.” He really liked Sam and he really wanted this to work, “T-thank you for putting up with me. Y-you could probably find someone a little easier to mesh with.”

“Don’t be silly sweetheart. You’re the one I want to mesh with.” He kissed Bill’s cheek and smiled, moving his hands back to the deputy’s chest. He didn’t touch the bare skin again, just let his hands drag down slowly, feeling the muscle and the softness there under the clothes.

A soft moan escaped Bill. His eyes fluttered closed as he gasped. He was still trembling but he also couldn’t seem to stop himself from grinding down against the younger man. Bill was hard and Sam’s loving touches were making an impact on him. He was still horribly nervous but his body wanted so much more, “S-sam, if I-I ask you to t-touch me, w-will you be mad at m-me?” He sounded scared, and he was, but he also really needed to feel the kid’s hand.

“I could never be mad at you. Would you like me to touch you, sweetie?” Sam asked softly, kissing below Bill’s ear and down his throat, gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. His hands gently slid down over Bill’s belly and settled on his thighs again, getting close to his cock. 

He mewled weakly, liking the trail of kisses. He sniffled and clung to Sam, face pressed to the kid’s throat now. He trembled, the young man’s hand on his leg felt so hot that it felt like he was being branded. Bill whimpered, nodding slowly, “p-please.” His cock was so hard, straining against his khakis. He couldn’t tell if he was excited or anxious.

“I got you.” Sam said softly. He moved his hand, cupping Bill’s cock through his slacks. With his other hand he carefully removed the deputy’s belt and undid his pants so he had access to his straining cock. Sam smiled and kissed Bill sweetly, gently wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to stroke slowly.

Bill whimpered as Sam cupped his cock. He used the kiss as something to focus on. He kissed Sam desperately, seeking comfort. He flinched violently and clung desperately to Sam as his cock was held. He trembled horribly and whined sweetly as he was stroked. He broke the kiss to hide his face again and pant in need. God, it had been a long time.

Sam smiled, wrapping his hand around Bill’s cock and slowly jerking him off. He looked so pretty, all flushed with arousal. Sam kissed his neck, enjoying Bill’s reactions. He was glad the deputy was enjoying himself, even if he was still struggling a bit. Sam wanted him to feel good.

The more that Sam touched him, the easier to forget that he was scared. His mind started to drift in a pleasant sexual bliss. He moaned loudly, his hips jerking slightly from the strokes. He was soon whimpering in pleasure, pawing at Sam weakly, “F-feels good.”

“Good boy. You’re doing so good, Bill. I’m so proud.” Sam nuzzled Bill’s neck and kept jerking Bill off, thumbing over the tip gently. He could see from Bill’s physical reactions that he was enjoying it. He gently nibbled Bill’s neck and sucked a small hickey.

A strange strangled squeak escaped Bill. He flushed brightly and mewled, exposing more of his throat to Sam. His trembling hips started moving in rhythm with Sam’s strokes. His spine arched and he clung to Sam. He whimpered, “S-sam, stop. I-I want you i-in me…”

“You sure sweetie?” Sam asked softly, kissing Bill’s lips gently and stopping his strokes. “I wanna be in you so bad, baby. But only if you’re comfortable. Don’t want to hurt you. You’re too precious.” He stroked Bill’s hair lovingly.

Bill whimpered softly and bit his lip. He looked down shyly, fidgeting, “I-I’m scared, Sam. I-I’ll admit, but, I really like you. I-I want this.” He looked at Sam trustingly, “I-I know you’ll be gentle. I-I really need to feel you in me, Sam.”

“Ok baby.” Sam kissed and sucked lightly on Bill’s neck. “I’ll make it good for you, I promise. Not gonna hurt you. But you’ve got to let me know how you’re feeling, ok?” He ran his hand down, lightly caressing Bill’s ass. “Tell me if you ever need to stop.”

Bill nodded timidly. He smiled softly at his young lover and slowly leaned up. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and gently kissed the younger man. He still felt awkward and clumsy but he wanted to get this right, “J-just go slow, please.” He wanted to move against Sam, seeking friction but fought the urge. He was already too close to the edge and Sam might not give him another chance if he came.

Sam grinned and kissed Bill sweetly, conveying as much love and emotion as he could. He wanted to make Bill feel so special. Very slowly, he used the hand resting on Bill’s ass to ease his slacks down, inch by inch. He tried to distract the deputy with soft kisses to his neck, wanting to make him feel safe.

The kisses along his throat stole all his attention. His hands clutched at Sam’s shirt and he whimpered softly in need. He panted softly, only realizing in the back of his mind that he was being undressed. He whined softly and hid his face against Sam’s throat. He was determined to fight his fear and just enjoy this gift, “T-thank you, Sam.”

“You don’t have to thank me, baby. You deserve this. You deserve to be treated well.” Sam said nuzzling Bill’s throat. Bill smelt really nice, like musk and fresh sweat. He clearly worked hard. “You’re gonna be ok, sweetie. I’m gonna look after you.” He ran his hand over Bill’s back, still pushing his pants down carefully. “You’re gonna have to step out of these in a moment. Can you do that sweetheart?”

Bill whined and nodded. God, he was already feeling exposed and embarrassed as he moved to step out of his work clothes. Sure, he was pretty healthy but his body was also incredibly lackluster compared to this kid. Bill’s self-esteem was fading fast the longer he could feel muscle ripple under Sam’s multiple shirts. He swallowed thickly and met Sam’s gaze nervously.

Sam couldn’t help licking his lips. Bill was absolutely the most gorgeous thing he’d seen in a very long time. He let his eyes wander a little, over the perfect balance of muscle and softness. “You’re beautiful.” He said hoarsely, dragging his eyes back to Bill’s face. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Bill blushed brightly, swallowing thickly. He had honestly never been called either of those things in a sincere manner before. It made him feel funny, bashful and pleasant. There was something about being praised by the kid that felt good. 

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He crossed his arms and looked down, shy. All the attention and affection were sure making his body happy.

Sam smiled. It was kind of adorable how sweet and blushy Bill was getting. It really added to his overall hotness.

“Can you come here, baby? I’d like to touch you, if that’s ok?” Sam said softly. The temptation to grab Bill and carry him off and ravish him was strong, but they would take this slowly. Sam didn’t want to hurt the precious deputy.

Bill nodded slowly and moved closer. His face was still red but he looked at Sam trustingly. He smiled softly and hesitantly leaned up for a kiss. He was trembling still but he wanted this, wanted Sam. The kid was being gentle, so Bill knew he was safe. God, he felt small.

He flushed brightly, whimpering as his free erection brushed against Sam’s jeans. It was coarse but the friction felt good. The intense feeling made his hips jerk slightly, cock seeking attention from the younger man.

Sam smiled, running his hands over Bill’s legs slowly and feeling the muscle twitch. He kept the kiss going, exploring Bill’s mouth with gentle thoroughness. He watched Bill’s hips twitch with need and smiled. “Do you want to cum now, or when I’m in you?” He asked, fondling the deputy’s bare ass.

Bill whimpered and hid his face against Sam’s throat. He struggled to breathe, the kid’s hands on his ass was distracting. god, he wanted the kid to use him so hard. Which was a terrifying thought!

“I-In me. P-please, Sam, I n-need you.” Bill was quaking. He wanted the kid so bad, “B-bedroom’s upstairs but I-I’ll take it h-here.”

“Only if you’re sure baby. Don’t want to hurt you. You’re so precious.” Sam kissed Bill’s neck, sucking little marks into his skin. Part of him wanted to know that Bill was his and his alone.

His finger slipped down to gently massage Bill’s tight entrance. Sam moaned softly. The tip of his finger wouldn’t even slip through. “Have you got any lube, sweetie? I can’t do this without it.”

Bill whimpered and moaned softly as Sam marked his skin. He flushed brightly, embarrassed. He had work tomorrow, there was no way that his work shirt would hide all these hickies. He was being claimed completely by this kid.

He yelped slightly in unease and surprise as his entrance was massaged. His squirmed and hid his face against Sam’s chest as the movement from Sam’s finger felt so unsettling yet so good. Bill’s mind didn’t know how to register it but he legs were starting to feel like jell-o.

“N-nightstand in my r-room.” he mewled weakly, timidly pressing back into Sam’s skilled hand, “W-what’re you d-doing? F-feels weird.” He had no clues on even the fundamentals for preparation for anal sex. He was completely new to this.

“Okay, we’re gonna head for your bedroom then.” Sam smiled softly at Bill’s innocence. It was very sweet. “What I’m gonna do is open you up with my fingers, ok? Then when you’re nice and loose, I’ll fuck you properly. It’ll feel really good, I promise. I’ll be very gentle.” He kept rubbing Bill’s entrance gently. He wanted Bill to feel good. He would take as much time as they needed for this to be good.

Bill swallowed thickly and blushed brightly. He nodded and led Sam towards his bedroom. He stayed close to the young man though. As unsettling as the touch to that area felt, it also felt really good. It was a little addicting and that scared Bill a tiny bit. 

“T-thank you for caring so much, Sam.” He whispered softly, looking up at the younger man as they finally made it through the house to the room. He bit his lip slightly before leaning up again, trying to kiss Sam.

“You don’t have to thank me sweetie. You deserve to be treated well.” Sam bent and kissed Bill sweetly, cupping his cheek and holding him close. He wanted to show Bill how much he wanted this. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispered. “Completely irresistible. I don’t get how you’re single.” He slid his hand down and squeezed Bill’s ass. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“I would say that no one likes dating someone who works so much but my friend Jimmy, another deputy, has a wife and two kids. So, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Probably either my personality or I’m too short.” He whimpered into the kiss and mewled shyly when his ass was squeezed. His hips jerked forward, to rub against Sam.

He was starting to feel less scared now. He was still nervous and uneasy but not truly scared anymore. He wanted this, wanted Sam.

“I object to that. Your personality is perfect and I think your height is very sexy.” Sam told Bill, his voice low with arousal. “Just like the rest of you. You’re incredibly sexy, Bill. Making me all hot and bothered.” He kissed Bill’s neck and sucked another few hickies. He wanted Bill so badly, wanted to get him on the bed. He wanted to bury himself in that sweet ass. But first, he had to show Bill how gorgeous he was.

Bill gasped loudly and clung to Sam as the younger man sucked his throat. He flushed brightly and mewled cutely as Sam kept praising his body. It made him feel weird and embarrassed but it also felt nice. He was shy about his looks, had always felt less than impressive compared to his friends.

“Y-you’re kidding, r-right?” He asked softly, his tone unsure as he pulled away from Sam. He took the younger man’s hand and timidly led him to the bed. Bill was ready for this despite his trembling.

“No sweetheart. I’m not kidding.” Sam sat on the bed and pulled Bill into his arms, kissing him sweetly. “You’re beautiful. I feel very lucky to be here. Thank you for letting me do this.” He ran his hand through Bill’s soft hair. “Is there any position you prefer? I want to do this your way. Make sure you’re completely comfortable.”

Bill flushed brightly and squirmed. He whimpered and looked at Sam, “I don’t know, Sam. Is there one that’s better than the other?” He flushed softly, he was so clueless.

“I think we’ll just go for missionary. It’ll be comfortable and I’ll be able to see that pretty face of yours.” Sam smiled, cupping Bill’s cheek tenderly. “Is that okay sweetheart?” He put his other hand on Bill’s chest and stroked lovingly.

Bill squirmed cutely and mewled. He shifted bashfully but still leaned into Sam’s tender touch. He looked at Sam trustingly, showing how fast he was falling for the kid, “Thank you, Sam.” He whispered softly, resting his hands on Sam’s chest. He experimentally started to touch across the hunter’s chest.

Sam smiled, shivering a little as Bill touched him a little. He was so hard, but he didn’t mind waiting as long as it took for Bill to be comfortable and ready to go. He went back to gently massaging Bill’s soft ass, letting his finger play a little with his tight entrance.

Bill trembled and mewled sweetly. He whimpered and rubbed his face against Sam’s chest. He panted hard, pressing back into the touch. His entrance was twitching, it wanted to be filled. He felt empty, he needed something long and thick, “P-please, Sam, h-hurry.”

“Alright sweetie. Just breathe for me. I gotta take my time with this, not gonna hurt you.” Sam leaned over and rummaged in the bedside draw for the lube. He came out with an almost full bottle and grinned. “Okay baby, I’m gonna warn you now. This might feel weird to start off, but I promise you you’ll feel amazing in a while. Are you sure you’re ready?”

Bill crawled off Sam awkwardly and knelt cutely on the bed. He looked timid and unsure but wanted to be brave. He blinked sweet eyes at Sam and nodded slowly. His hand hesitant touched his own cock but shied away after a moment, “H-how do you want me to lie down? On my b-back?”

“Yes, please, baby. On your back. Pull your knees up to your chest and hold them there for me.” Sam smiled, rubbing Bill’s warm flank gently. “And you can touch yourself, if you want to. I don’t mind.” Sam stood up and pulled off his layers of shirts, then his jeans, and climbed back onto the bed.

Bill slowly laid down on his back. He took quaking breaths as he brought his knees to his chest. He whimpered softly. He felt exposed and embarrassed, “A-are you sure about this p-position?” It felt ridiculous. He swallowed thickly and looked over at Sam. His eyes widened at the size of the kid, he really was huge! Bill tried to relax, but there was so way Sam would fit in him.

“Yes, sweetheart. I think you’ll be more comfortable there and I’d like to be able to see your face. But if you’d rather try something different that’s okay. Whatever makes you feel okay.” Sam smiled, rubbing Bill’s leg, trying to sooth him and calm him. “Remember, you’re in control. You just say stop and we stop.”

Bill took a steadying breath. He bit his lip a bit and looked into Sam’s eyes, seeking comfort. He trusted the younger man, could feel he would be taken care of through this. But he was so nervous. He swallowed thickly and whimpered softly, “S-sam, can I h-have a kiss?”

“Bill, you could ask for the moon right now and I’d give it to you.” Sam said with a soft smile. “Of course you can have a kiss.” He dipped his head and pressed their lips together sweetly, cupping Bill’s cheek gently with his huge hand. The deputy was clearly nervous and Sam wanted to make him feel as safe as possible.

Bill’s eyes fluttered closed with the kiss. He whimpered softly and whined sweetly. He was soon panting with need, “Y-you’re so confusing, kid. I-I’ve never met anyone who seems to like me as much as you do.” He was clinging to Sam, loving his affection, “I-I keep expecting the b-backhanded compliment to c-come ruin it all.” Bill submissively spread his legs for Sam, about as ready as he was going to get.

Sam smiled softly and kissed Bill again, this time with unguarded passion. He was warming the lube up in his hand and gently stroking Bill’s cheek. “You’re so amazing, sweetheart, you deserve the world. I just wanna take all day to worship you.” The hand cupping Bill’s cheek stroked slowly over the deputy’s body until he reached his entrance.

Bill shuddered and quivered slightly with the touch. He timidly returned the kiss. His arms came up and looped around Sam’s neck. He took small breaths, forcing himself to relax. He whined softly and squirmed as he felt Sam’s lubed fingers at his entrance, “F-feels weird…”

“It’s ok, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.” Sam said soothingly, inching the very tip of his finger inside of Bill. “it’s going to feel so good in a moment, I promise you. Just keep breathing nice and easy.” Sam smiled, pushing his finger a little further.

Bill scrunched up his face. He hissed in discomfort and whimpered. It ached and burned a bit. but he was trying to be good, trying breathe through this, “will it always be like this?”

“No. I promise. Just hold on a little.” Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss Bill to try and distract him from the pain. He kept his finger moving slowly inside until he was up to the second knuckle, and then he tilted his finger up, searching.

Bill desperately met the kiss. He needed the distraction. He didn’t want to ruin this by needing to stop. He could put up with some pain and discomfort. Though, suddenly that was the last thing on his mind. He cried out in pleasure, spine arching, as Sam touched something inside him.

Sam grinned at the open display of pleasure from Bill, it made him happy to see that his partner was enjoying this finally. Sam grinned and carefully moved his finger, stimulating the smaller man as he began to push his second finer inside. He kissed Bill again, just enjoying the taste of him more than anything.

Bill was a little in shock. He was gasping and whimpering into the kiss, letting Sam dominate him. It was a nice distraction. He was still trembling from the stimulation. He cried out again as Sam touched the spot once more while stretching him, “W-what is t-that??”

“Your prostate, sweetheart. Feels really good, doesn’t it?” Sam grinned and kept his fingers tilted to massage the little gland. He scissored his fingers at the same time until there was room for the third finger. “We’re nearly there. Still feeling okay?”

Bill whimpered and nodded to all the question. He whimpered and writhed on the sheets, clutching at them uselessly. His eyes were closed as he whined softly. His hips were starting to move slightly. He kept reflexively pressing back to meet Sam’s fingers. He’d never felt such pleasure, “F-feels so g-good.”

“Good, you’re doing so good.” Sam said softly, kissing Bill again and again. “Nearly there, baby.” He smiled as he pressed a forth finger in, stretching Bill carefully until he was properly prepared. “Okay. I think we’re done.”

Bill moaned weakly and slumped back against the sheets. He whimpered softly, submissively spreading his legs a little more. His bashfulness was pretty much gone by this point. He was so dazed from all the touches, “p-please, Sammy, n-need you.”

“Okay baby. I got you. Just hold on a second.” Sam smiled, kissing Bill’s neck softly. He grabbed the lube again and carefully made sure he was slick. He was big and he really really didn’t want to hurt Bill. When he was satisfied, he leaned close and kissed Bill again. “Thank you for this sweetie. I feel so honored.” He smiled and began to line himself up, before slowly and carefully pushing in.

Bill whined softly at the penetration. He looked at Sam desperately, looking lost and confused. The penetration felt weird. The kid was huge. The stretch and sense of fullness as Sam slowly pushed in had Bill feeling dizzy.

His hands weakly clutched at Sam’s shoulders. He gasped weakly as he tried to adjust, it was a difficult process. His entrance burned slightly, this felt so weird. He groaned and hid his face against Sam’s throat, “G-god, S-sam, you’re h-huge.”

“Sorry sweetie.” Sam whispered, peppering kisses all over Bill’s face to try and sooth and distract him. “I promise it will feel better. Just keep breathing for me.” He kept pushing in, inch by inch, although it was torture to move so slowly when he just wanted to slam into the tight, delicious heat. When he was finally all the way, he angled his hips, searching for Bill’s prostate again.

Bill cluched at him, whimpering. He felt so full, it was weird and uncomfortable. Yet, his passage clung desperately to Sam’s length. Bill mewled helplessly when Sam bottomed out. He collapsed to the bed and tremble from pain and bliss, eye watering. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he cried out. His spine arched and he went a little crosseyed at the intense pleasure of his prostate being hit. He was soon mewling in need.

Sam soothed him with a sweet kiss and began to thrust slowly, hitting Bill’s prostate each time. He couldn’t help moaning loudly, Bill was so hot and tight it was almost painful. He made sure not to go too fast, wanting to keep the pace down and let Bill enjoy the pleasure. 

Bill raised his head and desperately kissed Sam. His arousal was through the roof. The kid hitting his prostate constantly had him moaning loudly. He whimpered softly. Hips trying to move along with Sam’s thrusts. Bill flushed in shame as he started moaning like a slut with each thrust. He tried to hide from Sam because of it.

“Look at me, sweetie. Come on, don’t be ashamed.” Sam panted softly, kissing Bill’s jaw. “I wanna hear you, you sound so good. So sexy.” Sam stroked Bill’s hair with his free hand and kept thrusting his hips, picking up the speed a little. He couldn’t help it. Bill just felt so good.

“F-feels good. C-can’t help it.” Bill whined softly. He panted hard, groaning loudly with each slick thrust. He was trying to ignore the addicting feeling of being full and having someone as large as Sam slam into him. He didn’t even realize he did it but he wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips, “Oh, g-god. h-harder! Please, S-sammy, make it a-ache!” The deputy was begging now that he had been given permission to be the slutty bottom that had been begging to come out. He just wanted the rough love of a caring top.

Sam grinned a little ferally, and did as Bill asked. He made each trust hard and rough so that Bill would feel it for days. He felt so good, Sam couldn’t stop himself from panting and moaning, sucking vivid hickies into Bill’s skin. “You can cum whenever you need to.” Sam panted. His hips kept snapping forward in a rough rhythm.

Bill clenched his eyes shut. He licked and sucked at Sam’s throat. He panted and moaned, beginning to sound like he was a bitch in heat. He used his legs to pull Sam deeper. Each rough thrust was on the verge of agony but Bill found he loved it, that he needed more of it. His trimmed nails clawed at Sam’s back slightly as he tried to pull the younger man closer. Bill was so close to orgasm, just a bit more.

“So good.” Sam moaned, thrusts becoming erratic as he lost his rhythm. Bill felt so good, Sam could hardly even think. He loved the sounds Bill was making, they were so beautiful, Sam just wanted to hear more. He drove himself harder and deeper into Bill’s body, wanting to make him cum.

Bill was officially ruined now. Cursed to have his passage feel eternally empty when it did not have Sam’s massive cock shoved into it. Only the younger man’s long, hard length would ever be able to satisfy. Because right now, with each painful trust, Bill was truly happy. He was panting and moaning loudly as he tried to fuck himself on Sam’s cock.

Bill writhed and whimpered before suddenly crying out. He gasped and shouted. His spine arched up as he came. His hot passage clung to Sam’s cock, spasming around it as Bill orgasmed.

Seeing Bill climax was possibly the most beautiful thing Sam had ever witnessed. The sweet sounds he made and way he clung to Sam; all of it was perfect and Sam did his best to memorize every second.

He closed his eyes, rocking hard and rough into Bill’s tight passage and moaning deeply. His mind was spinning from pleasure and it was all he could do not the yell and alert the whole neighborhood exactly how he was feeling. The bed rocked as Sam kept driving into Bill’s willing body, and with one final hard push, he came hard.

Bill mewled and writhed helplessly on the filthy sheets. He was moaning softly and whimpering. He felt so full. It was incredibly uncomfortable and it felt really weird to have Sam cumming in him but he was also addicted to the feel.

Looking horribly dazed, he looked tiredly up at Sam. He panted softly, hands slowly slipping down Sam’s strong arms. Bill was exhausted like never before and sore as all hell, but he felt good.

Sam grinned, exhausted, and leaned down to kiss Bill sweetly. He felt amazing, Bill’s tight body was a perfect pressure around him. He felt so warm and happy there with Bill. He slowly kissed down the deputy’s neck and shoulders, showering him in love. He didn’t want to pull out yet.

Bill whimpered softly. The burning ache that came with the first time of anal sex was agonizing but he found he loved. He felt cared for, he felt needed. He timidly looked at Sam before looking away again, hiding. He still felt like a slut. The sounds he had made earlier were embarrassing and humiliating. He had never made or even heard sounds like that in his life before. His fear and paranoia started to play up again. His eyes watered and he hid against Sam’s chest, waiting for the teasing to come.

“Sssh, sweetheart.” Sam murmured gently, stroking Bill’s hair and holding him close. He could tell that his little lover was ashamed and he wanted to stop that before it went any further. “You’re okay. You were so beautiful, I loved hearing you and seeing you. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift.”

Bill slowly looked at him, confused. He bit his lip cutely and sniffled, eyes wet. He trembled weakly and shifted, hissing softly at the movement of Sam’s soft cock moving in his sore hole. He hissed weakly and flushed more, “Y-you actually liked hearing that? W-why? I sounded like such a whore. I’ve never even heard anyone make those sounds before.”

“It’s natural, sweetheart. Especially for your first time. You were just expressing your pleasure. I enjoyed hearing you.” Sam kissed Bill sweetly. “You were amazing. There’s nothing wrong with showing how much you were enjoying yourself. I’d much rather hear you than not.”

Bill slowly returned the sweet kiss. Sam’s words were starting to help him relax. He was still embarrassed but Sam’s kindness made it easier, “I-I really really did have a great time, Sam, even though it was strange and little uncomfortable. T-thank you for this.”

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for letting me.” Sam kissed Bill softly and began to slowly pull out, not wanting to hurt Bill. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped them both tenderly, nuzzling Bill’s soft warm skin.

Bill whimpered at the loss. His passage felt empty, lacking. He flushed softly. There was no relief from Sam pulling out, it just made him anxious to be full again. His eyes watered and he clenched his teeth. His anus was twitching, needing to have something for his sore walls to stretch around. But he couldn’t tell Sam that.

“Shh, sweetie. Calm down. Just breathe a little for me, okay?” Sam cooed softly, seeing how keyed up Bill was getting. He wondered why, and after a few moments thought, he smiled. “You need something in you, sweetheart? Want to feel full?”

Bill’s face was bright red. He looked away, ashamed, and nodded, “doesn’t feel right anymore, Sam. I feel empty down there. I just… I just want to shove something long and thick inside.” His eyes watered, “what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, baby.” Sam soothed gently, rubbing Bill’s shoulders gently. “You’re not alone, plenty of people like to have something filling them up. It’s comforting. You can buy toys specially for this.” He nuzzled Bill’s cheek. “Since we don’t have any toys, how about I slip in you again? I’m still hard enough. We can sleep like that just fine.”

Bill bit his lip cutely, looking nervous and shy. He felt a little better when Sam explained things, “you sure, Sam? I… I don’t want to be a bother.” Oh God, he wanted that huge cock back in him!

Sam smiled and stroked Bill’s hair gently. “It’s no bother, sweetie. I’d love to be in you again.” Sam smiled and gently rolled Bill onto his side, then spooned up behind him and began to gently press his soft cock into the deputy’s ass again.

Bill groaned softly as he was entered again. He whimpered as the penetration made him ache more. He looked back at Sam and smiled tiredly, “thank you for this, Sam. You’ve made this entire thing really special for me.”

“No problem, Bill. You deserve a little bit of love and care.” He kissed the back of Bill’s head and settled down, yawning a little. It had been a long day. “Thank you, for giving me this gift. You’re truly something special.”

Bill cuddled back against Sam. The feel of their hot skin pressing together made him smile. He sighed happily, crying a bit. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt so special and loved, “Sleep well, Sam.”

“You too.” Sam murmured, cuddling Bill and closing his eyes. He rubbed Bill’s side gently as he began to drift off to sleep. It felt strange sleeping with somebody else in a comfortable bed, but it was a good kind of strange.

Bill yawned and shyly pulled Sam’s arm around him. It felt so nice to be loved. He hoped the hid stuck around for a bit. But his car was being fixed tomorrow. That thought made Bill whimper as he drifted off.


End file.
